From this day on
by my name lestat
Summary: A young woman is accepted on HOgwarts after reseving a pendant from het passed away uncle. But is all as it seems
1. What happend

None of the characters of Harry Potter belong to me , Only the charackters Lilian Collins and David Shepard are mine

FROM THIS DAY ON

It's been a long day as Lilian started walking home. She was tired and wasn't paying attention to anything around her.

Suddenly she heared a scream and the sound of a car breaking forcefully. She looked up and saw a car standing right

next to her a driver looking at her in a panic. She looked around and saw several people standing loking at at her in a shock.

" You're oke" a woman asked her. Lilian nodded and looked at the driver. " You're oke?' she asked him. The man suddenly stepped

out of the car and walked up to her. He started yelling at her then asked het if she was oke. lilian nodded and walked on now paying attention to

everything around her. She came home without more things happening. She sat down and looked around. Nothing and suddenly Lilian felt very lonely. She rose from her chair and walked to the kitchen. I'm born in he worn century" she said to herself. she looked at the mail. A envelop with an unfamilier handwritting was on top of the pile. she put iit aside and looked at the useally bills. She put her signature on them and took the strange letter. she took it to the chair and sat down. She opend it. Out came a pendant and a small note.

_Dear Miss Collins,_

_We are sorry to inform you that you're uncle Samuel collins has passed_

_away. He left you this pendant in the hope you will find what you_

_are looking for. he always said that the pendant has magical powers and _

_tha you also have these powers. They have been put dormetory due_

_to the fact that nobody should know you excist. The pendant wil allow _

_the powers to resurvice. If worn for threedays in a row the transformation will_

_be inreversible. Foe quistions please contact Mr. Severus Snape potion master and_

_teacher at Hogwarts school for witches and wizards. _

_Our condolences_

_Masters en son._

That is were the letter ended. Lilian took the pendant and smilled. she put it on expecting nothing to happen but she saw the pendant glow up. She shook her head and started doing some housecleaning work. After three hours she didn;t feel different so she forgot about it. Two days passed and Lillian woke up to her first day of her four week holiday. She was thinking about het uncle again as a nocking sound on het window caught her attention. She looked up. a small brown owl was sitting outside the window an envelop in his beak. she opend the window and took the envelop. The owl seemd thirsty so she gave him some water and the owl started drinking. She looked at the envelop. The was a strange but also familiar seal on it. sheooked at het pendant and and saw a phoenix crest on it. she opend the envelop and read the note.

_Dear miss Collins,_

_We were informed about you're legace and would gladly help you in any way posible  
_

_ministery of Magic_

That was were the note ended. Lilian read it again. Ministery of Magic. As if they could help. well maybe they had a phonebook were the Hogwarts school was listed in. she rose and walked out-side.


	2. Hogwarts

getting to Hogwarts and meeting the teachers

She smilled as a couple walked by. then she went to the trian station. She saw several children with trolleys. The kids holidays were over, like they always were as she just started having them. She heared a boy talking bout Hogwarts and listend in. They seemed normal. she walked by them and followed them with her eyes as they walked past her again. She saw them go trew a wall and walked to that wall. She looked at it and sat down on the ground uppeset fromit. Nobody even noticed her as a few more schildren simple walke trew. She stood up and ran to the wall. She came trew and saw a train with Hogwars express on it. She simple stepped in. She would see were it would lead her. If she had stepped on to the train her pendant had started to glow again. She smilled as she already noticed that as she did something right the pendnt would glow. She foudn a coupe with only three kids in it and sat down. They looked at her. She smilled. " hello my name is Lilian Collins" she said. The three smilled back. " I'm harry Potter" one boy said. " Please to meet you Harry" Lilian said. Th three looked ta each other. " I'm hermoine Granger and that's Ron Weasly" the girl said. Lilian smilled at them,. " Which year do you go" Lilian asked. " We are in the sixt year now" Harry said. The train left and Lilian wonderd if she had relly done the right thing. The three kids had stopped looking a her and were talking about some teachres. She didn't know the names till one spoke of Profeesor Snape. Lilian instantly went on alert. They didn't seemed to like him very much. She never had liked her teachers but the one she had hated the most had become a close friend and a mentor to her after she had left the school. She had realised he ha been the one she learned the most off.she went sad as she rememberd when the call came that he had been in a traffac accident and had died. A lot of former student were there and they had all written down how they would miss him and how they had learned so much of him. She felt some tears well up in her eyes as she looked out of the window. " Miss Collins" a voice said. she looked up . the boy called Ron was looking at her. " Oh i'm sorry, what did you say" she asked. " why are you going to Hogwarts?" he asked. Lilian looked at him and smilled.

" Well to be honost, i don't know" she said. She looked up. " But the three off you can help me i think. " If we arrive could you take me to ypu're proffesor Snape" she asked, The three looked at her. " Ypu're sure you wanne go to him" Hermoine asked. Lilian nodded. " Why do you need him" Harry said. " I rather discuss the first with him" Lilian said and the three nodded. The four of them talked aboyt Hogwarts as the found out Lilian didn't know anything about it. As they arrived Harry saw Hagrid standen out-side and walked over. " We need to go to our rroms but Hagrid here will take you to the Proffesor" harry said. lilian nodded and shook the giants hand. She wasn't scared of him. " Miss collins" Hagrid said. Lilian smilled. " Please do call me Lilian Hagrid" she said as the two walked to the school. She looked at amazement as they entered. Hagrid walked to a bog room were there was a table filled with adults. hagrid walked further. The one with the black hair and bad look is Proffesor Snape you're sure you wanne talk to him" Hagrid asked. Lilian nodded. " He can't be worse then my uncle" she said. Obe of the proffesors rose as the saw Hagrid approge with Lilian. " Hagrid who mith this be" he asked. " A proffesor Dumbledore, this is Lilian Collins, she came with the train and is looking for Proffesor Snape" he said. snape looked up and looked at the woman. " What you want" he snapped at her. Lilian smilled. " Good evening Proffesor Snape, my name is Lilian Colins as Hagrid said, my Uncle Samuel Collins, left me something and with that a note that if i had any quastions i should go to you' she said. She didn't seemed to be afraid of him. Hagrid said down at the table. Snape looked at her. " So you are his niece" he asked. Lilian nodded. He looked at her. " I don't have time, to answerd quations" he said and rose. he walked up to her. " You may be his niece but i'm busy" he said. The he walked of towards a door. " And they said you weren't nice, you just like my uncle" Lilian said to his back. snape stopped and turned around. " I am nothing like you're uncle" he said. " That's what you say" she answerd. Snape turned again and was gone. Lilian smilled. "he looks like David" she sid to herself. " David ?" proffesor Dumble dore asked. Lilian looked at him. " long story" she said. The proffesor offerd her a chair and Lilian sat down. " So how did you ome here, you don't look like you know much about the wizard word, i am proffesor mcgonnegle" female proffesor said. Lilian smilled. " You are right.i don't i was raised in what you call the muggle word by my aunt and uncle. i went to school there and graduted cum laude, after warts i started walking till i reseved a letter that my uncle had died and had left me the pendant. I worked for two more days and i have vacantion now. I reserved and strange letter from a owl of teh ministery of magic that tehy would help me. I don't know why i went to teh train station today but i accidentely heared a boy talkong about hogwarts so i followed him and got on the train." she told them they all listend with amazement. " so how do you like it" a proffesor called Lupin asked. Lilian smilled. " Strange, new, exciting but somehow familier to my old school" she said and looked at the door were Snape had left by.

Dumbledore looked at her. " You said David, who was that?" he asked. Lilian smilled and turned slitly red. " Well in my school we had a couple of teachers that were on the black list, wich ment dat we didn't like having them . The ranking went from 0 till 10 , 10 meaning he was the worst teacher you could't have. david ranked 11, we put it up just for him. I think this proffesor Snape will have about the same ranking here. I must say i my whole time i went to school i always tried to come up with a excuse not to attend his class but like always his class was the one nobody could skip. I were a hellish few years and we often wonderd why he even became a teacher. but inmy last year something strange happend. My aunt died and i was broken by it because my uncle wasn't often there nd i saw her as my mother. David was the only teacher who really cared but also didn't pittied me. He was the one i could go to if i needed to talk but he still ecpected from me that i did my homework and have good grades. I thank him that i still graduated cum laude and best of that year. I included that in my speech. Some students couldn't believe it that David even had a caring site but most of his student all passed his exam. david and i got closer as friends and he became a kind of mentor for me. He was there when i needed someone to talk to or if i needed some one to see clear. He never said something easy and calm he simple stated things as a fact. I don't know if i learned more from him after i graduated or before but i never wil have a friend like him again. He died about half year ago in a car accident and again i held the speech.

Most all of his former student were there and they ll sid that they would miss the greassy bat but they had learned from him what other teachers couldn't. i think you're proffesor Snape is also a lot like David" Lilian said. She had felt the tears as she talked about David. They all listend to her without saying a word. Lilian looked behind her and saw Proffesor Snape standing there. " i am nothing like that David of youres" he said. Lilian smilled . " That would be the first thing David would have said but i willbed everything you have a bottle of whiskey in you're room" she said. Dumbledore smilled. " Why is that" he said. Lilian smilled. " Just a little thing David said" she said. Snape went back to his chair and sat down. The students have all arrived" he said. Dumbledore looked at Lilian. " well you are at a school and you need to learn about magic. I will put you trew a different kind of test to diterment which classes andyear you should be in later today" he said. Lilian nodded. I will also put you trew the sorting rituel with the first years to see which house you would have been in" he added. Lilian just nodded. " in teh meantime go with Minerva here and stand at with the group of first years you will be sorted last" he sid. Minerva stood and Lilian walked with her she smilled at Snape. as they walked to the group of children Minerva looked at her. so what is this Cum Laude, you spoke about" she asked. Lilian smilled. We have a grading system wich simple means a complete score wil be a a or a+ if you donme extra credit.

You go down to a F wich means you failed horrible. Cum laude means you have a report wit only A and a+ on it, being best in year means no other student has a better score then you had. I was a real know it all and so my grades we perfect all the time" she said. minerva nodded. You know i think i like talking to you" she said.

Lilian smilled. " Yeah like you to proffesor" she said. They arrived and Lilian walked in with the other. She stood in the back and watched the other students being sorted while the higher years were looking as tehy could see potential for thier classes. As the last of the first years was srted everybody looked at Dumbledore for his useal speech as Lilian aspected. he winked her and she sat down on the sorting chair. " This time we have a special gast among us. She will be attending some classes and thereby she will be sorted. This is Lilian Collins" he said. He placed the hat on her head and she waited what would happen. _"Difficult,difficult the head on top of herhead said. You're not the useally student. You have potential for al l houses. You can study very well, you are brave, loyal but you also have a dark site. I place you in Griffendore but you would also make a good Slyherine" _the hat said. Lilian smilled. she rose and looked at the students. They all looked at her with a quation on thier lips. She looked at Dumbledore you pointed to the griffendore table. she say, harry, hermoine and Ron and walked to them. " i didn't kow you would become a student here" Hermoine said. lilian smilled. Dumbledore decided about half an hour ago" she said. They all laughed and food apeared. lilian didn't have a big appetide shenever couldn't eat much in de company of others. After dinner she had a meating with Dumbledorer, Minerva who would be her head of the house was there too. They gave her a few books and she opend them. You will have the change to read them till tomorrow then you will have and test wich will show us wich year you should be in" dumbledore said. Lilian nodded and Minerva took her to the common room of griffendore house. Lilian sat down on a seat and opend the first book. She didn't find it really a challange and moved onto the next one. The last one had potions on it and Lilian was interessted from the first page. She finished it when all other had already gone to bed. She wasn't sleepy so she decided to go and see the school grounds.


	3. Yeah sure

She was wandering for about and hour when a voice behind her stopped her. She turned around and saw proffesor Snape standing there. " What are you doing, out of you're house at this hour" he said. Lilian looked at her watch. " it's only half past twelve" she answerd. " I know that's why i'm asking" he said. " To be honost i was looking for the kitchen, i need a drink" she said. Snape looked at her. " What did you say" he asked. " i need a drink, you know a whiskey or something lighter if they don't have whiskey" she said. " You won'y get that in the kitchen, studen't aren;'t aloud to drink during school" he said. Lilian looked at him. " you really mean i can't have a drink because i am a srudent here, you are going to tell me that i can't have my normal glass of whiskey before i turn in, you wanne have me mad or something" she said. Snape looked at her. " yes" he said. " but there is a bar or something nearby" she asked. Snape looked at her. " in Hogsmeat is a bar but you're not alod in there either" he said. Lilian leaned against a wall. Are the teachers going to Hogsmeat with the students" she asked. " No" Snape said. " oh so we can't go but nobody will go to check, i think i will go to Hogsmeat later on" she said. Snape looked at her. " Youre not aloud to leave schoolgrounds" he said.

" Well i don't have the rulebook yet and so i don't know that" she said and wanted to walk away from him but he grabbed her arm. She looked at the hand holding her arm. " You know the last person who did that could not walk for more then a week" she said. " Because you don't know that i can take points of the house total i will forget that little treat" he said and releaded her arm. Lilian looked at him. "That wasn't a treat that's a warning, no men can touch me without my consent" she said. Snape looked at her. " So that's what the hat meant when he said you had a dark site" he said to her. Llilan smilled. " No hope you never get on my dark site" she said and walked passed him. I will go and get me a bottle of whiskey tommorow" she said. " i will take it from you" Snape said. Lilian smilled. " You can try but if you wanne have a drink with me you cab also just ask" she said with a smile. Snape looked at her. " Teachers aren't aloud to have drinks with students" he said. " that';s a strange rule, when a student can't drink" she said. Snape looked at her. " Can you find you're own way back to you're house" he asked. Lilian looked around. " I hope" she said. And started walking of. " The Griffendore house is that way" he pointed. Lilian nodded. " i know but i'm still going to the kitchen" she said. Snape looked at her. " Ypou are going back to you're house and that's an order from a reacher" he said. Lilian started laughing. " And you say you 're nothing like David, he did the exact same thing with me once and also lost" she said and walked of leaving a very surprised proffesor Snape behinde. Lilian found the kitchen and sat down at a table. One of the elves came over to her. What does the miss want" he aked. " please bring me a sandwitch and a glass of whiskey hold the ice" she said. The elf looked at her. "We can't give you wiskey miss , it's not aloud" he said. " why not" she asked. " Because students can't have alcohol during there stay here" he answerd. Lilian smilled. How old are the last years student here" she asked. "17" the elf answerd. "How old is the youngest teacher here" she asked. " We don't knwo miss" he said. " Well seeing that i am a lot older then 17 and you don't know the age of the youngest teacher i persume you can give me a glass of whiskey because the age between me a youre youngest teacher is 0" she said. The elf didn't get a thing but did bring her that sandwich and the glass of wiskey. She ate it and drank the wiskey. " oh could you do something for me, could you bring proffesor Snape a glass and tell him i hate drinking alone" she asked. The house elf left and came back a few seconds later.

" The proffesor askes if you would like to join him for a drink" the elf said. Lilian shook her head. " I'm going to my house now, tell him that i will be able to stop by the his quarter tommorow for a drink" she said. Then she left and returned to her house. She went to bed and msilled as she fell asleep thinking about David. the next morning she woke and saw the students all dressing and hurrying to get ready. " you're not comming to breakfast" she asked. Lilian shook her head. I be down on time" she said and pulled the blankets over her head. she fell alseep and woke up two hours later froma voice yelling at her. She opend her eyes. " What the hell do you think you are" Snape yelled at her. " A night person" she answerd. " You get dressed and get down now" he yelled. Lilian jumped out of bed, " sure David you can stop yelling now" she said, She looked at his face. " what" she asked. Snape turned around. Lilian had totaly forgotten she was only wearing her sleevesless shirt. She started laughing. " Come on, you can yell at me when i'm in bed but you can't look at me when i'm awake" she said. She took her clothers and walked to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and got dressed. She came back out still combing her hair. Snape was sitting on a chair. She walked to him and sat on the bed. " so why are you here and not minerva" she asked. " Proffesor Mcgonnogle, didn't have the time, i did" he answerd. lilian smilled. " I think i won't get up early every day if that means you are going to wake me up" she said. Snape looked at her. " Sorry , you're not costumed to someone not being scared of you" she said. Snape didn't answerd.

" Lilian started laughing. " You get used to me over time" Lilian said to him. She stopped combing her hair and rubbed her hands trew it. " ready" she said and rose. Snape rose to. " Oh what about tonight" Lilian asked. Snape shot her a looked. " You're place or mine" she asked. Snape shook his head. " Then i have to kill thebottle all by my pretty little self" she said as she walked down and out of the house. Snape walked along side her. " What bottle?" he asked. Lilian smilled but didn't answer. They arrived at Dumbledore's office and she looked at him. " We missedyou at breakfast my dear" Dumbledore said. " i don't do breakfast" Lilian answerd. Dumbledore looked at her. " you have to get used to it, we all eat breakfast here" he said. Lilian just ignored it and started talking about the books. She had five test for that that day and she had to takje them under Snapes watchfull eyes. Lilian wasn't worried. She walked with Snape to his classroom and sat down. She was given all five test at once and she could do them as she pleased. She jsut took one at a tiome and saved potions for last. as she had reached it Snape walked up to her. " the hardest one for last" he asked. Lilian looked up. " no the interessting one for last" she answerd. She finished the test in time and handed them all to Snape. She turned and wanted to leave the classroom but Snape called her back. " i din't say you could leave" he said. lilian sat on top of the teachers desk and looked ta him. " No you din't: she said. " Why are you flirting with me" Snape asked. Lilian looked at him. " because i like flirting" she answerd. " so you don't even denie doing it" Snape said as he stood up. Lilian smilled. " Why would i" she asked. " Well flirting with a teacher is not apropered behavior for a student" he answerd. Lilian looked at him.

" wel i'm not the normal kind of student, i'm fucking 12 years older then the oldest last years student here" she said. Snape looked ather. watch you're language lady" he said angry. " Why, i can damm well talk the way i wanne talk, there is fucking no one else around then you and i" she said. Snape raised his hadn. " If you strike me be dam sure you're far enough away that i can't strike back" she said as she got of the desk and stood in front of him. " leave" he said. " That be fucking time, sweety" Lilian said as she walked by him. Snape grabbed her arm. " 20:00 hours my quarters and bring that bottle" he said then let go of her. She nodded tehn left. She went to Dumbledore to asked permission to go to Hogsmeat to get some school stuff clothes and other things. Permission was granted and Hagrid took her there. She went to the bank and found out she had enough money on the account to go to hogwarts three times. She bought a lot of stuff wich were brought to the school for her. The last thing she bought without any quations asked weretwo bottles of fire whiskey, Snapes brand and a tiny black kitten she called Sev. Then she returned to Hogwarts and stuffed the stuff in the trunk she had also bought. Lilian was called to Dumbledores office were she got her grades. she had a perfect score on all except for potions. Lilian smilled. I will put you in sixth year classes" Dumbledore said. Lilian nodded. " Then there is one more thing, i am also giving you you're own quarters , i think in time you would be bored with the younger once and so you don't have to hang around them. Also you can avoid quations asked" dumbledore said. Lilian nodded. Minerva took her to her new quarters, the Griffindore logo was behinde het bed. She looked around. Sev was also already there and she picked him up.

" i thought i liked a compannion" she said. Minerva nodded and turned around. Lilian looked at het watch. Almost time for dinner, she had lunch in hogsmeat. She sat down and started reading in one of the books she bought. She decided to skip dinner. Around 18:15 there was knock on her door. She opend the door and sw Minerva standing there. " I thought i pick you up fior dinner" she said. " i wasn't planning at going" she said. " but you didn't have breakfast either" minerva said. Lilian smilled. : I just don't like big crowds" she said and retuned to her seat. ' i won't take no for an answer" Minerva said. Lilian smilled. " What do you mean, you going to stay here till i go the the great hall" she asked. " No i'm going to get Proffesor Snape and he is going to drag you there for all to see" Minerva told her. Lilian looked at her and suddenly bursted out in laughter. " I like to see him try that one" she said. Minerva looked ather. " If you wanne play it that way, i will go and get him now" she said. Lilian closed the door and sat back down. ten minutes later she could hear the sound of students comming. She already started laughing. There was a nock on her door. She just called enter and the door opend. Severus Snape was standing behind Minerva Mcgonagle and didn't look amuset. Lilian rose from her seat and put the book on the little table. " Profeesors" she said. Her body language told Minerva she was up to something. " I give you one more change to come with me quietly or proffesor Snape will escord you to the great hall" she said. lilian smilled at her teacher. " I do remember saying i didn't planned on going to the great hall tonight for dinner" she said. She looked behind Snape. A lot of students were behind him and all looked at her smilling. " Were you always so stubborn" Minerva asked her. Lilian nodded. " last time it took seven wel trained men to get me were i did not wanne go and they all sufferd inrefursible damage to bodyparts wich will leave them childless for life: she said. She saw some of the male student takle a step back. Snape didn't do a thing. Minerva smilled. " You mean you actually hurt them" she asked. Lilian nodded. " yeah i already told the proffesor that noby will thautch me without my concent" she said. She looked as she allof a sudden noticed a platina blond man standing next to Snape. Minerva turned. " reinforcement" Lilian asked as she also noticed the platina blond slytherine standing there. Minerva looked at her.

" I didn't bring them but i do think they will help him" she said in a low voice. Lilian walked passed Minerva and stood a few feet from proffesor Snape. " I am so sorry that you had to leave dinner for no meaning. i will not acompy you" she said and Turned paying attention to every sound she heared. Snape launched forward and tried to get her shoulder. Lilian reacted immidiatly and ducked while putten her leg bacj and sweeping Snapes legs from the ground. Lilian rose to het feet and looked at Snape. She offered her hand so he could get up. He took it but didn't let go when he stood. " that was a stupid mistake" he said. The platina blond man came to her other side and took her other arm. Lilian smilled. " Thank you she said" to him. She immidiatlt afterwards jumped up and turned backwarts. Both men let go trying not to break her arms. She stood for the blond boy. " you're dad i guess" she asked. He nodded. " Handsome man" she said. The boy smilled. " My name is Draco malfoy and that is my dad Lucius Malfoy" he said. Lilian smilled. " I am Lilian Collins and my parents died a long time ago" she said and shook his hand. " Will you give me the honors of escorting you to dinner " Draco tried. Lilian smilled. " How much it would please me to have such a fine and handsome little boy escort me , i have other plans for tonight and seeing that you're head of the house and you're dad a still not giving up i think i have to excuse myself and give them some more attention" she said. Draco looked at her. " I am no little boy i am already 17 years old" he said.


	4. Starting classes

_The boy smilled. " My name is Draco malfoy and that is my dad Lucius Malfoy" he said. Lilian smilled. " I am Lilian Collins and my parents died a long time ago" she said and shook his hand. " Will you give me the honors of escorting you to dinner " Draco tried. Lilian smilled. " How much it would please me to have such a fine and handsome little boy escort me , i have other plans for tonight and seeing that you're head of the house and you're dad a still not giving up i think i have to excuse myself and give them some more attention" she said. Draco looked at her. " I am no little boy i am already 17 years old" he said._

Lilian smilled. " You're right forgive me for not noticing" she said and looked at the two men standing behinde her. " So how are we going to do this, i take you one both at atime or one by one" she said. proffesor ASnape smilled. " I think i can take you by myself" he said as he took out his wand. Lilian looked at him. " You are not telling me you can't take me on without using magic that would be the same as me thinking that i would be scared if you would use you're wand. She looked at Malfoy senior, " Sir" she said and he nodded. She passed him and stood in front of Snape. " Hit it sweety" she said. Snape looked around when all students started laughing. he put his wand away. " I can take you on with my wand to" he said. She stood two steps back and seemed to take a good look at him.

" Come on david" she said and walked around the studends who stepped back. By doing this she created a a perfect circle. She stood in teh middle upeset from Snape. Minerva looked at her. " How good can you fight" she asked Lilian. Lilian smilled. " I can hold my grounds" she said. She suddenly turned around as if she was stung by a bug. She looked at Lucius Malfoy who held his wand directed at her. " Big mistake" she said as she lauched herself at him. She focused herself at him and her firstfew hits were hard and he fell to the ground. She used her tiger move to knock him out. She fel to one knee and looked at Snape. " Want some thing" she asked. He shook his head. Lilian went back to her room. " He will be out for several hours or longer depents how long i will be out" she said just before she closed her door. Minerva looked at the door. " that was mean" she said softly. She could hear a scream from inside and the nothing. Everybody looked at the door but nobody moved till proffesor Dumbledore arrived.

" What happend here?" he asked but evrybody knew he knew. Minerva looked at him. " Somethings wrong with her. We heared a scream then evrything went silent and we can't bring Lucius out of unconciudness" she said. Dumbledore looked at Malfoy. " Take him to Poppey" he said. " What about Lilian?" Minerva asked. " I don't know, we have to wait and see what happens" he said. For one reason he could not sence her. Lilian woke from the curse several hour later. She looked at her room. She looked at her watch. It was eleven pm. she smilled took teh botle of fire whiskey and left her room. She found Minerva, dumbledore, Lupin and Snape outside the room only Snape was still awake. she held up the bottle and he nodded. She walked silently passed the sleeping teachers and was followed by Snape. they walked to and empty place and Lilian looked at Snape. " Tell me about Malfoy" she asked. Snape shook his head. Lilian looked around then took out two glasses and filled them. she handed one to Snape. " oke so i'm late for about three hours but better late then nevr" she said as she took a sip. Snape looked at her.

" What would you have done if i had answerd yes" he asked. " be very unlucky cause i think you would have beat me" she said. snape looked at her. "I was convinced that you would have been able to take me on" he said. they drank a second glass and Lilian looked at him. " You know i should go to Malfoy and look in on him" she said. Snape looked at her. " what did you do to him" he asked. Lilian smilled. " I gave him a tasted of his own medicine, but then muggle style. I use what is called the sleeping beauty" she said. She rose. " were is he" she asked. Snape rose to and together they walked to the hospital wing. popey was still trying to wake him up as they entered. She looked at Lilian. " Could you please tell me what you did" she said. Lilian smilled. She walked up to the unconciuous body of lucius Malfoy and toughed his head. " Time to wake up sleepyhead' she said and with that Lucius malfoy started to move. Draco who had been with his father the whole time looked at her. " Was that all" he said. Lilian smilled and turned around. " The muggle world sometimes hold a great secret" she said. She looked at Snape. " Come on Proffesor he will be oke now, you don't need to worry about him anymore" she said. She then left the hospital wing.

Draco followed her. " can you teach me that" he asked. "I could but i won't draco" she said. " for one reson it would take you about ten year to come to my level and for a second reson.you are not worty of the tiltel i hold" she said. then walked on. " But i am the son of the most powerfull men in who the wizard world" he said. Lilian looked at him. " But i just beat that man" she said. Draco looked at her. Then attacked her. Lilian took his hand an tuned it on his back. " Oke one quicklesson. never underestamete you're aponnent, she turned his arm a little further, second never attack when you know you can't take them, third never attack from the back thats for cowards" she said then released his arm. draco looked at her. " I will curse you" he said then left. " i know, but you're to late already" she said softly. She walked further and sat down next to a still sleeping Minerva. " good morning" she said and the three teachers jumped up. had a nice sleep" she asked and smilled. They looked at her. " Are you oke my dear" albus dumbledore asked. Lilian nodded. " I already woke up Mr. malfoy he will have a big headache but he wil be oke" she said, she went inside. " I wil now take a shower and then see you in de great hall for breakfast" she said. Minerva smilled. " See you there' she said and teh three teacher went away. Lilian looked over to the dark corner. " Please do come in Severus" she said well aware she used his first name. he waked in after her and closed the door.

" What did you do to Draco he is telling everybody you tried to kill him" he said. " i never try, if i wanted to kill him he would already be death" she said.. She opend her drawerand took out some clean clothes. " he wanted me to teach him themuggle way of fighting and i told him no, he then attacked me from behinde and i gave him a quick lesson thats all" she said . Snape smilled. Then one more quistion, why do you keep calling me David when we fight or argue" he asked. Lilian smilled. " Because i sometimes think you are so much like him that i can" she said. I can argue with you and be sure i still be save" she said. She took a towel. " But i going to take a shower now, are you going to wait for me or are you going to the great hall" she asked. Snape looked at her. " you are going" he asked. Lilian smilled. " sure, i am hungry" she said. " i wait for you" Snape said. Lilian smilled. " i still have half a bottle of fire wiskey you better take another one you look like hell" she said as she walked to the door. " i love to hear that" he said. She turned at the door. " You're welkom to share a shower with me" she said. he shook his head. " i am you're teacher" he said. Lilian walked to him. " So" she asked. " We are not aloud" he answerd. Lilian smilled.

" You're also not aloud to drink with students or be in the bedroom of the student or have a intiemet conversation with them" she said. " i haven't hd a conversation with you like that" he said with a smile. Lilian smilled back. " Nope but i'm planning to have one with you" she answerd. Snape looked at her. " you are?" he asked. lilian nodded. " So you will break every rule there is" she said and smilled. She walked back t the bathroom. " If you change you're mind the door won't be locked" she said and closed the door. Snape sat there for what it seemed like hours before he rose and walked to the bathroom. are you oke" he asked. There was no responce He took a step in and looked around. Lilian was standing in front of the mirror, she was just wearing a towel. She looked at him. The showers free you can still use it if you want to" she said. Snape nodded and started to undress whenhe remembered where he was. " You know you could get in big trouble for this" he said. " yip" she said and started combing her hair. Snape took a towel before taking off his trousers and stepped in the shower. He used a spell so his clothes would get clean. Lilian smilled as she left the bathroom and dressed herself. Ten minutes later Snape came out of the bathroom fully dressed and clean. Lilian smilled. " So you look quit hot if you're just out of the shower" she said. Snape looked at her. " when are you going to stop this flirting you are doing" he snapped at her. Lilian started smilling. " When i get bored with it" she answerd. Snape shook his head. " I'm going to the great hall" he said and left. Lilian smilledbbnnnn and followed him. Snape entered and everybody looked at him. lilian had waited a minuted then entered to. All heads turned to her and whisoers became hearable. Lilian l ooked around and saw Draco sitting at Slytrherine table. She walked over to him. " how is you're dad" she asked him. Draco looked at her. " getting better, and he said he get you back for that" he said to her. Lilian smilled. " I do hope he comes up with something good" she said and turned to walk away.

Draco looked after her. lilian sat down next to Hermoine and looked at her. " I am going to be in sixth year to" she said like it was the normalist thing to say. Hermoine smilled. " You know hanging around proffesor Snape this much isn't a good thing, it would almost lok like you like him" she said. Lilian looked over to Snape. " I actually do like him, he looks like a great teacher" she said. Hermoine and the others in hearing range stopped eating. One of the girls looked at her in shock. " YOU LIKE SNAPE" she yelled. Lilian looked at her. She then looked around the whole hall was in silence and all were looking at her. Lilian looked at the girl who had yelled it. " I ...think...he...will. be...a...great ...teacher ...for ...me" she said so evrybody could hear it. She then leaned over to the girl. " and i think he is also very cute" she whispered. The girl looked at her in a shock. " you what" she said. Lilian started laughing. and almost fell of the bench. She got a holt of teh table and put her self upright again. the girl was still looking at her. " you didn't just said that" she asked lilian Lilian rose from her seat and walked to the doors of the great hall. She looked back and saw all eyes folowing her. She simplle shook her head and left She entered her own quarters and took out her study books.She also tookout her roster. She smilled. They would have potions today for the last two hours. She took what she needed for that day and walked to her first lesson. The other students looked at her and some shook there heads. The girl must have told them what she had said.

The next lessons were the same and as it was finely time for potions Lilian was feeling so like laughing that she couldn't help herself. She started laughing while the whole group whent down with not very happy faces. They looked at her. " i'm really sorry but the way the wholelot of you are looking at me is like i'm some sort of strange cross between a slytherine and a slime monster" she sid. That did it and they all started laughing. Lilian looked at the group already inside. They had potions with the slytherines and the gryffendore group was laughing still about her joke when they enetred and sat down. lilian waited till everybody had sat down. She had a problem , there were no more chairs left. she simple stood and waited. Snape entered and looked at teh class. he looked at Lilian and then around. He shook his head and sat down. " miss Collins due to the lack of chairs and left for you i suggest that you stand at a table for this time" he said. Lilian nodded.snape started his lesson and Lilian tried to follow everything. She was bored half way trew. Lilian looked around and saw everybody brewing there potions. She hadn't because there were also no more caldrones left. Lilian yawned. " Ten points from Gryffendore miss Collins" Snape said. Lilian only nodded. Snape rose from his chair and walked to her. " If you find my lesson so boring, please excuse yourself from my classroom" he said. Lilian looked up at him and nodded. " Excuse me" she said and left. She could hear the sounds of laughter and asstoniesment when she walked up the stairs and to her quarters. She ly down on her bed and looked at the ceilling. An hour passed and then there was a knock on the door. " Enter" she said and snape entered. " you're oke" he asked. Lilian nodded. " I'm just tired haven't slept a whole bunch last night" she said. She took a drink from a glass next to her. Snape looked at it. " Don't worry , i won't drink from our bottle when you're not here" she said with a smile.

Snape looked at her. " maybe you should take a nap" he said. Lilian shook het head. " i have to much to do, so when are you going to give me my potion lesson" she asked. Snapelooked at her. Lilian sat up and looked at him. She then smilled. " you are not used to the fact that students will ask you to give them lessons do you" she asked. Snape shook his head. " Then i will be the first" she said. Snape shook his head. " If you don't follow thelesson when it is scadualed i will not teach you after warts" he said. Lilian nodded. If that's what you want" she said and lied back down. She suddenly looked up and sat on the edge of the bed. Snape looked at her. " what's wrong" he asked.


	5. The training

_" Don't worry , i won't drink from our bottle when you're not here" she said with a smile. Snape looked at her. " maybe you should take a nap" he said. Lilian shook het head. " i have to much to do, so when are you going to give me my potion lesson" she asked. Snapelooked at her. Lilian sat up and looked at him. She then smilled. " you are not used to the fact that students will ask you to give them lessons do you" she asked. Snape shook his head. " Then i will be the first" she said. Snape shook his head. " If you don't follow thelesson when it is scadualed i will not teach you after warts" he said. Lilian nodded. If that's what you want" she said and lied back down. She suddenly looked up and sat on the edge of the bed. Snape looked at her. " what's wrong" he asked._

" Nothing just thought about something, i talk to you about you're classes when i get back" she said and jumped off the bed. Her legs instantly went weak. She grabbed the bedpole and sat back down. " strange i never have an affect like this just from having a day classes" she said. Snape stood up. " Maybe it's a affect from the spel Lucius used" he said. " You should go and see Poppey right away" he said to her. Lilian shook her head. " I don't like dokters nor nurses" she answerd. Snape looked at her. " I call for Poppey anyway" he said and flood her. Madam Pmfrey came instantly and looked at Lilian. " Child you are only in the wizard world for two days, you're body is not yet fully ajust to the fact that some things are different here, for a muggle like you i would say, take a few vails of a settling potion and take two days of" she said. Lilian nodded and took the vails from madam Pomfrey. " I will check on you tomorrow' she said and left.

Lilian placed the vails in a drawer. " I take them when i need" she said to Snape who shook his head. " You are just as stubborn as you're uncle was" he said and turned to leave. " Proffesor, what was my uncle like in the wizard world" she asked. Snape froze. " We talk about that another time, i due in class now" he said then left. Lilian looked at the door then at the pendant. " You're sure i am doing the right thing uncle" she said to it. It started glowing. " oke but if it all goes wrong it's you're fault" she said with a smile. The pendant stopped glowing and Lilian lied down on the bed. She reached for a book and took out a picture of her and David. The man with the long blond hair an blue eyes didn't look at all like Proffesor Severus Snape but in karakter Lilian like both men. She stroke with her finger over Davids picture. " i wish you could be here david, i miss you in these hard times. i miss you're guidance and you're strength, you inside and you're stubborness" she said. She felt the tears running down her face. She trewly missed him. Lilian put the picture underher pillow and tried to get some sleep. When she finally fell asleep she had a nightmare. She was dreaming about David how he was trying to go to her and it always ended in his death.

She woke up again and again like countless night before she cried over her lost friend, the only one she ever reaaly relied on. She looked at the clock. It was almost midnight. Lilian smilled as she rose and left her room. She wanderd to the dungeon and could hear some voices talking. She stopped at the potions classroom and could hear Snape as well as Lucius and Draco Malfoy's voices talking. " That new girl is a hazard for the cause Severus as was her uncle. We had to kill him and you know why. If she also has the gift, she has to be turned to our side or she has to be taken care of to" Lucius Malfoy said. Snape didn't answer. Lilian looked at the door.She walked to it and knocked. Just a simple enter was heared and Lilian came in. She looked at the three men and smilled. " I'm sorry proffesor i didn't know you had guest" she said like she didn't know anything. Lucius Malfoy looked at her and rubbed his neck. Lilian smilled. " Does it still hurt?" she asked. He nodded. " Well believe me it will be over before you turn ugly" she said. Lucius Malfoy smilled. " i hope that was a complement' he said. Lilian nodded. " What did you want?" Snape snapped at her. " i just wanted to talk to you about my missed lesson, and if there will be room for me to work next time" she said not taken back by the fact that he snapped at her. " i see" he said and looked at the door. Lilian remaind were she was. " So draco you still wanne know how i took on you're dad" she asked him. Draco nodded. " I thought about it. Maybe you can be my student if you proof yourself worthy of it" she said. Draco smilled. " What does he have to do" Lucius said.

" Well in the muggle world, he proofs worthy of the change by elimenating six enemies of the one he ones as a teacher. But because we are here in the wizard world we elimanation is a little easier i make that ten" she said then turned. " I do hope you succeed before the next full moon or you're change be over. That means you have 21 days" she said. Draco looked after her. " You killed six people" he asked. " I did was was neccesary but i started at a real young age with my training so the conditions for my training were a little different as for that i was born into the right familie" she said. Drco looked at her. " How old were you" he asked. " I was 5 when i started training, i became a trainer at the age of 16 and have since then traine eight students who all first have to proof worthy. I had 29 candidates only eight made it within the time limit. I do not give second changes if you fail, you fail forever if you suceed you can become one of the best fighters in muggle and wizard world" she said. Draco smilled. " But remember, if you hate the way proffesor Snape teaches class, be sure you hate me a million time worse because i train my students hard and long and mercy aint in my vocabulairy" she said. Draco nodded. " So who should i kill" he asked. Lilian looked at him.

" You elimenate ten enemies of mine, i am not going to tell you who they are or where they are. you and you alone must find that out and act accordenly"she said. She turned and walked to the door. " You have a lot of enemies when already eight students killed six each' Lucius said. :Lilian smilled. " making enemies is easier then making friends" she said. Lucius nodded. " You have one change Draco" she said then left. She went to the dark corner and vanished. Lucius Malfoy looked out side before he started talking again. " You find out who are her enemies and we will help you succeed" he sid to his son. Draco smilled. " Turning her to the dark side wil be easier then i thought" he said. Snape smilled but wasn't real sure thatwas her plan. Lilian smilled. they had taken the bait to easy and she walked back to her room. When she arrived proffesor Dumbledore sat in a chair. " Are you sure that what you are doing is the right thing?" he asked her. Lilian looked at him. " Yes to see the outside you sometimes mucht look in' she said. Dumbledore nodded. " But you told him to kill ten people" he said. " No i said elimenate ten enemies of mine, i never told hem to kill them" she said Dumbledore looked at them. " When enemies become friends you also elimenate them" she said with a smile. Dumbledore laughed. " I see, so how many enemies do you have" he asked. " i don't know" she said. Dumbledore rose. " if you need my help just ask" he said.

"i just have one thing, next week i have to leave the wizard world to take care of some thing, i like to take Draco and proffesor Snape with me" she said. Dumbledore nodded." Just be sure you know what you are doing" he said then he left. Lilian went back on her bed and looked at the picture of David. " I know you help me trew" she siad with a smile. She then fell asleep. The plann was set in motion and she knew it would help the wizard world war against the dark Lord. It took her several hours before she could stop thinking about it and was able to fall asleep. She was again wakend by the sound of a knock on her door. She sat up and called to enter. Draco Malfoy came in together with his father. Lilian looked at them. " So you are not here to tell me you wanne give up" she asked. Draco shook his head. " I wanted to know what you call you're enemies,are they muggle or wizards" he asked. Lilian smilled. " I guess since i seem to belong in both worlds,both Draco" she said and rose from the bed. Lucius malfoy looked at her. " I wanted to invite you to a party we are having later this week on thursday" he said. Lilian looked at Lucius. " I wish i could be there but i unfortually can't just like proffesor Snape and you're son won't be"she said.

Lucius looked at her. " And why is that?" he asked. " Because i have giving permission to travel to the muggle world for a few days and i will be acompied by proffesor Snape and you're son. i was origianaly planning on only taking proffesor Snape but because you're son has asked for my permission to become my student he is comming with me as well" she said. Lucius looked at Lilian. " and why do you think i will let you take my son to the muggle world" he asked angry. " Because if you don'y he will let is teacher to be alone on a dangerous journey wich wil lead to his dismissel as to become a student of mine" she answerd. Draco looked at her. " Do you mean that if i don't go with you , i will not become you're student" he said. " That is correct" Lilian answerd/ She looked at a confused Draco. " It is quet logical Darco.To be able to learn everything you must expierence everything you can. Because i gave you that change i demant that you listen to me and give me all the attention i need from you. You will be aloud to do stuff on you're ownin the muggle world but beware.

A false move can meet immidiatly dismissel, that also counts when you are my students. I and alone I will grand you permissiion to do some things. You wil listen to me and alone me, you will not bow to anyone but me. Do you understand that. If you give yourself to me for 100 then and alone then can you go where no one of you're world has ever gone before" she told him. She looked at the door. " No leave Draco i wanne talk to you're father" she said. Draco left without another word. Lilian looked at Lucius Malfoy. " I know this has may come to a shock of yours that i will be the one who can tell you're son what he can or cannot do but if you want this to you let him stay with me. That means that you know who will not thauch him till he has completed his training. If under any surcomstance you know who will brand him. i will kill Draco instantly. i will not need to be by his side or near him i can controle that from the first day he asked me permission. The moment he is branded before completion of his training he wil die instantly" she said. Lucius looked ather. " The dark Lord will not e pleased with that" he said. Lilian smilled. " If he isn't it is you're responcebility to make sure he does not hurt Draco in any way. Any bruse, cut or anu other wound not given by me will be on you're acount. that also counts for Proffesor Snape who i will be training also. because he already bears the mark he wil be attendinng the normal dutys, so you will be updated on Draco's progress but Proffesor Snape is also not to be harmed in any way" she said. Lucius looked at her.

" But you will take away the best people we have" he said. " Yes but after thier training there be even better and be able to fight both worlds without the change of capture. They can be used in all kinds of way and they vcan kill without being around the person at that moment" she said. Talk to him and then tell me what he said. if i do not hear from you within a day i will see that as an agreement" she said. Lucius nodded and left.

_please review on the previuous chapters_

_thanks you_


	6. When we go

Lilian smilled and sat down on a chair. She took out a book and started reading. She was again stopped from what she was doing by an knock on the door. She this time rose from her chair before calling to enter. This time it was professor Snape who came in.Lilian took out the bottle of fire whiskey and poored two glasses. She sat back down and pointed to the other chair. Snape sat down and took theglass. I just learned that i also will become you're student" snape said. Lilian smilled. " I do hope you told Lucius you knew about that" she said. Snape nodded.

" I also had a visit from professor Dumbledore telling me that from thursday till sunday i will be escorting you to themuggle world for personal busniss, along with Draco malfoy" he said. Lilian nodded. " I do not wanne take the change that they trie something while i'm there with him alone" she said. Snape nodded. " One more thing Lucius told me you are able to kill Draco if he is branded before he ends his training can you do that with me to" he said. Lilian started laughing. " Ofcourse proffesor, the minute i told Lucius that you also became my student you were in mij hands" she said. She could not help but laugh. Proffesor just one thing, don't believe everything a little bird tells you" she said. There was another knock on the door and Lilian smilled. " it seems i'm getting populair" she said as she called enter. madam Pompfrey came in. " Oh dear i don't hope that him still being here means that you don't feel well dear" she said. Lilian rose and smilled. " No the professor and i had some class problems and we were discussing them. It seems that it is easier for the professor to talk to a older student then to one of his normal students" she said. Madam Popfrey smilled. " I am happy the two off you can get alone so well, It was about time that Severus had someone to talk to and with" she said s,milling. Snape looked at her. " I do not need that and the only reason i am here is because of the classes she will miss" he snapped. madam Pompfrey looked at him. " Severus please , i was just saying to miss Collins that i think it is good for you" she said and smilled at him. Lilian smilled. " I think what the proffesor was trying to say is that he will attend this way with all his students who came to the school my way and mis classes due to lack of material, wich would have been there if he had been informed on time" she said, Madam Pompfrey smilled. " Yeas dear"she said and looked at her.

" So you take you're rest and the medicine and if you need more Severus will be happy to make you some" she said. I be back tomorrow" she said then left. Lilian sat down and started laughing. " I am not goiing to breakfast" she said. Popey is about to tell professor McGonnagle and then Dumbledore and allteachers will know and then all students to" she said and started laughing. Snape thought the same way but wasn't to happy about it either but didn't feel like laughing. He never did anyway feel like laughing. He looked at Lilian. Then he looked around the room. " you are tidy" he said changing the subject. Lilian nodded. Lilian looked at the clock. If i haven't heared anything from Malfoy sr. in four hours i will call that a agreement" she said . Snape looked at her. "he will try to get out of it and i don't know if you know who is very happy about it" Snape said. Lilian nodded " i know that is what i am counting on. i left enough things out for him to come back and so giving malfoy two things to worrie about, one voldemort en two his sons life" she said. Snape looked ather. " You do know saying his name is not very wise' he said. " Well give me the time to get use to it." she said and looked at the clock. "it's almost midnight so you should be called about ...now" she said and snape felt the burning of his mark. "Men always so predicableshe said .She looked after Snae. Due tell me what he said she told his back as Snape walked off. snape did not respond. Lilian smilled and looked out of the window. Then she rose and walked to Dumbledores office. Dumbledore was alredy waiting for her. How did he take ithe asked. very well, booth men did. I do hope you are making the right dicision about Draco AlbusLilian said. Dumbledore nodded. The boy needs a changehe said. Lilian smilled.

Both men do I think if given the change proffesor Snape could turn out to be a very good and wel liked teachershe said.Dumbledore smilled. " I hope i may one day see that, but i will be greatfull if i see a real smille on his face once ina while" he said to her. Lilian smilled. " Oke can i get the permission slips so Draco and me can go to the muggle world. We first take the train and then the bus to were we are going" she said. Dumbledore took them out and handed them to Lilian. "Just be carefull" he said. Lilian nodded and left Dumbledore's office. She went back to her quarters and was happy then she didn't find any messages. " You know what David,i think iam going to like this place" she said. She opend a suitcase and put the small amount of clothes she had been given in there. She smilled to herself. Then she dropped everything in her closet. She was going home and she had clothes enough there. Lilian thought about it a little while and then decided she would use and house elf tomorrow to get Draco. She looked at her books and shook her head. Tonight she would go and have a talk with Snape. She waited until it was half past eleven before she went down to the dungeon. She gently knocked on his door but there came no reaction. She suddenly remembered that she ahdn't seen him come back. She sighed. and was about to turn around when she heared a voice behinde her.

" Brought the fire Whiskey" he said. Lilian smilled and showed Snape the bottle. " I already thought they had killed you" she said. Snape shook his head. He didn't even taugh me just interogate me about you, but let's talk inside" he said. She foloowed him in and she gave him a glass of whiskey. He wanted to start talking but she pointed to the glass first. " Come at easy first, i don't have classes neither do you, we leave early with the train" she said. Snape nodded. He drank his glass all at once. Then sighned. " That feels good" he said. He had felt strange the first time she was talking to him but he now felt more at eas when they talked. She didn't judge him nor made him feel uneasy. he could talk to her and she listend whitout the fear his students had for him. He concluded to himself that it was because she was older then most his students. he looked at her. " Well the dark lord has gratted Draco and me permission to train with you. He just wants Draco the get the mark as soon as training is over. Lilian smilled. " I hope you all won't take that long to defeat him" she said. Snape smilled. Lucius could answer the quistion how long it would take" Snape said. " that is strange if he had listend to what i told him he would know. I was 5 when i started training and was training people myself by the age of 16. My own training had just ended then" she said. Snape looked at her. " You mean it takes eleven years to train" he asked.

Lilian nodded. " Don't worry you are not to old to learn and i won't have to teach you everything but i will take on Draco quit hard. He will learn the meaning of disapline and responcebility, as wel as modesty and selflessness" she said. Snape looked at her. " So what are you going to teach me?" he asked. " To live" she said. She took up her glass and took a sip. " I just have one quistion for you, do you trust me" she asked. Snape looked at her. " No" he said. Lilian smilled. " you're honost, why not, i have nothing to hurt or wrong you" she said. Snape looked at her. " No but you hve a secret and i don't like knowing it" he said. Lilian smilled. " I promiss you one thing, when this all is over you know the secret whitout me telling you" she said. She looked at him.

" When we go tomorrow,i wil send a house elf to get Draco at 5 am and i expect you to be at my quarters around half past five, i want you to listen to what i say carefully, i will ask you to hand me you're wand once we are in the muggle world but you will get it back as soon as Draco isn't looking, but listen to what i say don't hear what you wanne hear, listen and all will be fine" she said. Snape nodded. " So did the dark lord hate it a lot" she asked. Snape nodded. " Good, know his attention wil go to me and Harry, but he won't tauch me because he is scared he'll losse you and Draco" she said and smilled. Snape looked at her. " You planned everything didn't you" he asked. Lilian nodded. The minute i had the pendant three days i knew most everything i had ever learned from my uncle" she said. Snape nodded. " You're uncle did leave you a big burdon" he said. Lilian smilled. Don't worry i can handle it as long as you stay with me" she said. Snape looked at her and wonderd.

_Next chapter wil be up tomorrow promise_


End file.
